50 Themes Goku x ChiChi
by ElfPrincessKitty
Summary: The fifty theme challenge I did for livejournal. Tons of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy our favorite couple!


**Fandom:** Dragonball Z  
**Pairing: **Goku x ChiChi  
**Theme set: **Alpha  
**Rating:** PG-R rating  
**Warnings: **41, 45

1. **Comfort**

During years of training, days of defending Earth, and months of healing in bed, he never fails to be at her dinner table at meal times.

2. **Kiss**

When Goku kisses her, it's just love and careless joy at the knowledge that she's his; when ChiChi kisses him, she's begging him to come back in one piece.

3. **Soft**

ChiChi is obsessed with her boys' hair (they are all the same texture), and snuggles them close if even one of them is missing (this trick works sometimes).

4. **Pain**

None of the solid blows or blistering waves of energy could ever equal the pain of dying (again) and leaving her behind.

5. **Potatoes**

"ChiChiam I done yet?"

"They are your friends, so you get to help with dinner; and I need 20 more potatoes for this stew."

6. **Rain**

No matter how long ChiChi keeps the sheets hanging outside, his scent never leaves; she's still debating weather this is a blessing or a curse.

7. **Chocolate**

After the fact, Goku thought it was pretty cool that Buu could turn almost anything into candy.

8. **Happiness**

Having Gohan at his desk and Goku doing his 647th circuit of 'two-fingered-hand-stand' push ups in the living room while she fillets their latest catch is home-sweet-home for ChiChi.

9. **Telephone**

The telephone would always remain a mystery to Goku, much to ChiChi's dismay; it's awkward to be in public with a husband who talks to disembodied voices and teleports _everywhere_.

10. **Ears**

After discovering that ChiChi had the most sensitive ears, Goku took every opportunity to tuck a loose, midnight strand behind a curved shell.

11. **Name**

The Son Family seemed extremely partial to "G" names.

12. **Sensual**

After Gohan is tucked in bed, he likes to take his wife on a midnight ride on Nimbus.

13. **Death**

ChiChi starts to shiver uncontrollably every time she sees the Dragonballs; she wishes she knew why.

14. **Sex**

Thankfully, Goku knew the concept of "making love" despite confusing marriage as a type of food.

15. **Touch**

When Goku watches Vegita and Bulma, he wonders how they keep so far apart all the time.

16. **Weakness**

Goku never felt the weight of weakness until he came home to find Gohan missing and Chichi motionless on the grass.

17. **Tears**

ChiChi made a point to never cry in front of anyone, but that didn't mean that Goku couldn't see.

18. **Speed**

"Goku . . . you have _one second_ to get in here and explain to me _why_ your son's brand new school uniform is covered in _EGG YOLK_!!"

19. **Wind**

No force of nature can keep him from keeping Earth safe, and protecting her.

20. **Freedom**

ChiChi likes to let her hair down when Goku drives them to the grocery store.

21. **Life**

Reunions at Capsule Corp. with Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Vegita, Gohan and all their families are monumental in their lives of death and uncertainty.

22. **Jealousy**

When Goku comes to bed to find ChiChi curled up and completely focused on a book, an odd emotion grumbles in his chest (an physical action is usually required to sate the strange monster).

23. **Hands**

A lifetime of training has given Goku the most skilled touch in the world, and ChiChi will take that secret with her to the grave.

24. **Taste**

Every time she prepares a meal of fish and spaghetti, she thinks of her husband; they will always be his favorite comfort foods.

25. **Devotion**

Despite ChiChi's mood, Goku always accompanies her on her "shopping-therapy" sprees.

26. **Forever**

ChiChi nearly had a heartattack on their wedding anniversary, when Goku revealeda tattoo of her name in Chinese characters on his chest: over his heart.

27. **Blood**

Gohan had to accompany Goku to the tattoo parlor, doing his part to keep his brave father's mind off of the needle.

28. **Sickness**

Who knew that ChiChi in bed with a fever could bring out the mother-hen in a 200 pound martial artist?

29. **Melody**  
On his way out to train, Goku over heard ChiChi humming in the kitchen; Vegeta had to physically beat the tune out of his head later that day.

30. **Star**  
Sayians never notice stars.

31. **Home**  
Goku knows well enough that ChiChi is the head of the household.

32. **Confusion**  
The doctor was beyond baffled when he first saw the ultrasound and wondered if the young couple's child had an honest-to-God _tail_.

33. **Fear**  
When vaccination season comes around, ChiChi makes sure to make a little more food at dinner time (he works up an appetite after battling it out with half the hospital staff).

34. **Lightning/Thunder**  
When ChiChi first saw Goku fight, she believed that he really did control the elements.

35. **Bonds**  
The fact that he is an alien with the ability to destroy planets and she is a human princess has little consequence regarding their relationship.

36. **Market**  
People tend to stare when ChiChi, Bulma, and Videl leave the marketplace with carts of first-aid supplies.

37. **Technology**  
"You don't shove _bacon_ in a _toaster_, Goku."

38. **Gift**  
Goku's first thought when he glimpsed at the lacy--_pink_--gift Bulma gave ChiChi on her birthday, was cotton candy; ChiChi nearly died of embarrassment.

39. **Smile**  
Her husband is in the smiles of both her sons (especially that troublemaker Goten).

40. **Innocence**  
Goku is quick to see the good in all people (and aliens); ChiChi protects him from everything else.

41. **Completion**  
Alone, together, in their room, they heal all their broken pieces with kisses, sweat, friction, and waves.

42. **Clouds**  
Watching her family play, fight, and laugh among the clouds, ChiChi wonders why the ground beneath her won't let her join them.

43. **Sky**  
After landing a good-natured punch in Goten's gut, Goku dives down and sweeps ChiChi off her feet; her laughter lifting them higher.

44. **Heaven**  
Goku has gone to heaven too many times to see it's perks (food on Earth tastes better anyway).

45. **Hell**  
Sometimes, Goku gets sent down to Hell to keep the assholes in line; he doesn't mind the exercise.

46. **Sun**  
A full day at the beach usually leads to a night of aloe vera and warm skin (clothes just irritate the burns...not that they are needed).

47. **Moon**  
On nights when the moon is full, Goku keeps the curtains closed and holds onto ChiChi just a little bit tighter.

48. **Waves**  
The pressures of being "Mr. Reliable" gets to Goku sometimes, so he, in turn, relies on his wife to keep the tsunami from sweeping him away.

49. **Hair**  
Despite speculation, the Son family does not use gel or hairspray.

50. **Supernova**  
"Show me what it's like, Goku; Show me what it's like to have power," ChiChi whispers; then Goku proceeds to take her over the edge of the universe with him.


End file.
